1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a projection lens and a projection device using the same, and more particularly to a projection lens having two lens groups and a projection device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, electronic devices are directed towards lightweight, slimness, simplicity and compactness. For the projection device to project a high quality image, the projection lens must have a certain number of lens group and lens. Thus, how to provide a projection lens which achieves the above object with lesser number of lens group and lens has become a focus in the research and development of projection device.